Dr O'Connell
by Klenevieve
Summary: A short story about things that happen in sessions between two characters named Klaus and Camille. This is one of those stories, not sure I even have any, but there won't be any spanking in this story. This story, if approved by my adoring fans, will go on for only five chapters because that's as long as Left Alone will allow. Rated K for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Klaus it's Friday. Let's have our first session. Alone of course." I turned around to see her sitting on my couch. I smiled and sat across from her.

"First thing I want you to teach me is to control my bitterness. Or we can go back to writing my memoirs. Or I could just compel some great writer to write my stories for free. Which is your pick?" I asked, giving her a crooked smile.

"No, Klaus, I'm sorry but that's not how this works. Pick a topic and we can start on that." She replied. I interlaced my fingers together as I thought of a topic she would like. Obviously not my sex life.

"What about the topic of… my father?" I asked. I was going to say my mother but I remembered she accidentally already came to the conclusion I'm afraid to let her back in, which of course isn't true. I just don't like her. Even though I do admit she is my mother.

"That's a great topic. Just say what you want."

"Well let's start off on the topic that he likes my mother more than he does me. I admit it would be odd if he liked me more than her, but I'm just saying he should be more loyal to me. Everyone who wants on my good side needs to be loyal to me above all else. That's the only way I'll reward you, just ask Stefan. Sure we had a few fights here and there, but all friends fight. Stefan wanted to protect Mystic Falls from me. Which at the time I was threatening to conquer and use as my own, just as I have done with Chicago, London, New Orleans, and a few other cities. I promised him I would stop if he was my friend and he reminded me we were always friends. And then of course Katerina sent me a letter about Jane Anne and I came here to kill her, at first. But then I decided to see what she wanted, to see if I should murder her. Then I met Marcel. You know the rest… and I got off topic."

"It's fine, I said you could talk about whatever topic you wanted to."

"Well then let's just say I was planning on leaving New Orleans to go back to Mystic Falls for-… well I'd thought Marcel was being a great king but when I discovered what he was doing with the city, I realized that this city and my son both needed me. I'm glad I staid, otherwise I would have never met my father." I finished and we were quiet for a few seconds and Camille cleared her throat.

"What about the people who aren't 'loyal to you above all else'?"

"Well, usually, they end up dead. But if you're referring to Oliver, I let him live so that I might intimidate him every time I come around, to remind him who's 'top dog'. Top dog being wolf talk. It works rather well. Every time I come around, he's aggressive and I in turn return him with even more aggression."

"So you're trying to prove who's the tougher man?" I snorted at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, if I wanted him dead, he'd be dead in the blink of an eye. You've not seen the real me yet Cami. You should have seen me slaughter those ungrateful hybrids of mine, though I learned that wasn't the right thing to do. There's better ways to show dominance than to murder them. How will they learn their lesson if their dead? Oh well. I have a new hybrid pack. And these hybrids are more… agreeable."

"So you like to be in charge?" I closed my eyes, sighing, leaning back in my seat.

"Camille, I'm always in charge. The only reason I'm not always in charge is because I can step back and let people do their jobs. Besides, if you were me, you'd know how boring it can get sometimes. You know, to be in charge all the time and to be the most powerful creature in existence?"

"So I guess no, you don't like to be in charge, at least not all the time."

"True! Finally we're getting somewhere!" I cheered, sitting up, delighted.

"So what do you do if someone does their job but not the way you want it done?"

"Is this a trick question?" I asked. She didn't reply. "If it's faster or less complicated, I'll let it slide, otherwise I'll step in, just like I did with Marcell-us." I'm not going to call him Marcelly in front of his girlfriend.

"Tell me how you would step in."

"It depends on the situation."

"How about redecorating my Uncle's church?"

"I'd do that all by myself. By the way, does your uncle know that there's a bedroom in his church's attic?"

"Yes Klaus. So you wouldn't step in violently?"

"… No not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"I wouldn't kill the worker, but if the job is messy then I'd be being violent wouldn't I?"

"I guess so. So what would you think if you were called a control freak, control freak being an expression."

"I am not a control freak. You know, lately, such compliments would get their tongue ripped out." She was shocked for a minute but she quickly moved on.

"What do you mean by lately?" … Shit.

"Lately I've been edgy. Because I have a prophecy hanging over my family's head and I have three old acquaintances back in town and my siblings are just raring to either end them or be friends with them again, completely ignoring the prophecy."

"I think that can be our next topic next Friday." She said, digging through a bag. I tilted my head, interested in what she wanted from the bag. She pulled out some of those point things.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because I finally have a job… of sorts… and I have other patients besides you. I've set aside an hour every Friday morning for you. Here. These are for you, since you were so cooperative during this session. 20 points." I hummed as I took them from her.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." She replied. "I'll see you around Klaus. Thank you for having me."

"Well you kind of just came into my house and started asking me questions."

"I did say I'd do that if I had to didn't I?" She said, smiling. She turned and headed out the front door. I stood up to go put the points in my room. I walked past Elijah on the way.

"How did your first session go Niklaus?"

"Shut up brother. I know you're the one who sent her here. She had your scent all over her." I seethed. If my brother were human, I'm sure he would have blushed, according to the face my brother had on his face right now.

 **This is meant to be a short 5 chapter series. That is, if you guys like this chapter. Otherwise, I'll just leave it as is. And yes, I'm still working on Choosing Family and Left Alone. Until next Friday, maybe! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Let's talk about the prophecy and what you think about it. Who do you think it's referring to?" It was next Friday. I sighed as I laid on my couch.

"The prophecy says that one will fall by family, one by friend, and one by foe."

"Do you believe it?"

"No of course not. Lucien's just trying to convince me to let him back in my life again, trusting him as I did in the past. Him and him alone. I don't need protection. I don't need anything or anyone. I am Klaus Mikaelson. I have fixed all my own problems. I like fixing my own problems. Besides, the others couldn't possibly know anything about my problems. They think I'm paranoid. I've stood alone for eighty years. Plus ten. So that makes it ninety years I've been on my own. I've almost spent a century alone. And they think I can't take care of myself? Absurd! The only reason I've been 'almost killed' is because my parents wanted my head on a silver platter. Others who have wanted my head are too weak to even try. It'd take an army of almost all the vampires in the world to take me down." Again I was rambling. Rambling things I've been telling myself over the years.

"Do you know who it could possibly be? The three people who are going to try to end your family?"

"If you're going to suggest you help us, I'd like to say that it's too dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. Well obviously family could mean Mikael. Foe would be Mikael, and friend would be Mikael. Oh wait. Mikael has no friends. So who's the friend? Hmm… you?" I teased. She shook her head.

"I would never hurt your family. Try again."

"We have too many friends. My friends are too friendly and smart to know better than to try hurting me. Unless of course it means a friend of a friend. In that case it could be Oliver. Or maybe Damon. Actually scratch that, Damon is Stefan's brother. Not friend. Maybe it's Davina. She's been going crazy with rebellion."

"It's not Davina, Klaus." Camille denied. I smirked.

"Trying to protect your friends from my wrath? You know I would never hurt Davina. You asked me who the prophecy might be referring to. Not who you and I agreed upon. Would Dahlia count as friend or family?"

"She's sister to your mother right? That would make her your aunt."

"I'm not used to having a family. It's weird. Just siblings. Maybe it's Freya. Or is she my cousin?"

"Cousin, I believe."

"Okay then. I'm out of ideas. I don't have any deadly friends." I playfully dropped my head on the arm of the couch in mock disappointment. "Why don't my friends want me dead?" I snickered. "That's why I don't believe in the prophecy. Not to mention I can't count Mikael twice. He's one person."

"Well do you have a different topic you want to talk about?" She asked, looking up from her writing.

"Sure. Let's talk about why Caroline's not talking to me. I've texted, I've called, I've even sent letters. No. Answer. Is there something I've done that makes her not want to speak to me? Same goes with Stefan! Bloody rippah won't even speak to me. Maybe I should go back to Mystic Falls, where I won't be murdered! Yay!" I groaned. Why did I sign up to speak about my emotions? At least I get to spend time with Camille.

"Most silent treatments come from missed anniversaries or important dates. Maybe her birthday, Valentine's Day, Christmas, anything ringing a bell?" I looked up, thinking. But I remember always sending her things on those special days. I always did, she was special. I would send presents everyday but I knew that if I did that, she'd get upset with me. I don't understand that, most girls usually like being lavished but that's just another thing that makes her special.

"No, I've kept up with the special days, Camille. What could be keeping her from me?"

"Did you say something? Or hurt someone? Did you have a fight?"

"I don't recall seeing her personally since maybe last Spring, it all started during Summer. Then afterwards, when Fall started, she stopped talking to me. She insists on keeping our relationship a secret from her friends."

"I don't know what to tell you Klaus. What about Stefan?"

"Stefan? He's busy. He's got a family to put back together. He's probably going to college too, with his friends. Since he's supposed to be seventeen." I smirked. "Like me. I'm seventeen, physiologically, anyway."

"What about your closer friends? The ones in New Orleans?" I sat back and turned so my feet were on the ground and I was facing her.

"I've many friends in New Orleans. Just none as fun as Stefan. Except maybe Lucien. Truth be told love, I've got so many friends in New Orleans, it makes it hard to have fun in New Orleans, especially seeing as how I'm the King of New Orleans. It's my 'duty' to protect the city from all invaders and trouble from any and all factions. If a faction is out of line, it is my duty to put them back in their place and right now, sweetheart, there's no factions out of line."

"So are you friends with all the Faction leaders?"

"Yes! Yes I am. Kieran, Sophie, Jackson, Marcel, Tyler, and my Father of course. Kieran's in charge of the humans, Sophie's leader of the witches, Jackson's the leader of his wolf pack, Marcel's the King of Vampires, Tyler's in place for my hybrids, and Father is the pack leader of his wolves. Of course I've as of yet to introduce Tyler onto the council but who cares! Also, I'm in charge of the whole board."

"Whose representing the Originals?" Cami asked.

"Hmm… I've not thought of that. Should we have one? I'm going to call a meeting, and I'll ask about a faction leader for my family, the Originals, and of course introduce Tyler, as a Faction leader. Tyler's a Prince of New Orleans. Time he started acting like one isn't it?" Though I do admit that I should instead have my Beta from the hybrid pack instead but Tyler's a Prince. He's also a hybrid. I should introduce him to the new pack of hybrids.

"Anything else you wish to talk about?" She asked, looking at her watch. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Though maybe I should try my dream on her. Maybe she knows what that means.

"Well then I've got to go. I've got another appointment in twenty minutes." She dug through her bag and pulled out some more of those point things. "Forty again, for cooperating. I really do feel like we're getting somewhere."

"Of course, sweetheart." I replied, giving her that crooked smile she loved oh so much. I grabbed the points before counting them. I had eighty in total. "When do I get to exchange for prizes?" I asked.

"Come to my apartment, I'll give you a call when I'm free." I beamed.

"Great! I'll be waiting." For emphasis I pulled out my phone and stared at it pointedly. She laughed before gathering her things and leaving the house. Now I had to spend time with Tyler and Jeremy, teaching them their lessons for the day.


End file.
